X-tubes, which may also be called X-hoses, are used in exhaust systems, which are designed as double-flow exhaust systems at least in some areas, to couple the two exhaust pipes of the double-flow section, through which exhaust gas can flow in parallel, with one another. This coupling shall make possible a pressure equalization and especially a sound pressure equalization between the two exhaust pipes, so that an exchange of airborne sound takes place between the two exhaust pipes.
Such an X-tube correspondingly comprises a housing, which has two inlet openings on an inlet side for two arriving sections of the two exhaust pipes and two outlet openings for two exiting sections of the two exhaust pipes on an outlet side. The desired pressure equalization or the desired sound transmission will then take place in an interior space, which is enclosed by the housing and with which the openings are connected in a communicating manner.
It is necessary not to increase the flow resistance of the exhaust system substantially by the use of such an X-tube. Furthermore, it is desirable to have the ability to manufacture such an X-tube at the lowest cost possible.